Electronic medical testing devices, such as blood-glucose testing devices, for example, may include one or more replaceable batteries for powering the device. It is desirable to configure such testing devices in a manner that allows for easy installation and removal of the batteries without tools and by users with limited dexterity.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.